


Anniversary Tag

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY BOY!" Wade yelled as he brought Peter into an embrace. </p><p>Peter took the flowers, "It's not our anniversary Wade." </p><p>Wade shook his head, "Yes it is! Did you forget?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Tag

Peter was heading home on the subway, he didn't particularly like the subway, no one liked the subway. But he didn't want to spend too much money taking a cab. He smiled at what Wade would do if he knew Peter was only using the subway to save money.

_"Petey! Money isn't an issue. Don't do what you're not comfortable with. Petey, if you ever take the subway again I'll have to get a car to drive you myself."_

Nonetheless Peter wasn't going to waste Wade's money on something as stupid as public transport. Getting to Point B was what was important, especially when that Point B was Wade Wilson-Parker. The subway came to a jerking halt the person on the speaker murmered something barely audible and the doors opened and Peter was among the swooping crowd bustling to get to where they were going. This was New York, nobody ever stopped hustling.

On the platform Peter could see his favorite red hoodie and he quickly stepped out of the crowd to greet the hooded man holding the bouquet of flowers.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY BOY!" Wade yelled as he brought Peter into an embrace. 

Peter took the flowers, "It's not our anniversary Wade." 

Wade shook his head, "Yes it is! Did you forget?! It's the anniversary of the time we kissed on the brooklyn bridge upside down and all."

Peter shook his head and laughed. He grabbed Wade's hand with his free one and dragged him up to the station, "You're such a dork." 

Heading out of the station the couple walked home together hand in hand. They had been doing this for years, even though they'd only gotten married just a year and a few months ago. Peter would come home from work to a beautiful Wade Wilson who was always early to wherever they were planning to meet up, and they'd walk the few blocks home. 

"So since it's our anniversary... do you have anything planned?" Peter asked coyly.

Wade bowed his head trying to hide the smirk on his face, "Baby boy, I'm always up for an event." 

They walked past the flower shop that Wade had gotten the bouquet from, it was full of red and light blue flowers. It was at that moment that Wade tapped Peter on the shoulder letting go of his hand and said, 

"TAG! You're it!" and the man wildly dashed down the sidewalk. 

Peter laughed hysterically as he hurried after Wade. They laughed and giggled, lightly pushing each other as they ran back to their apartment. Peter trying his best not to ruin the bouquet. 

When they got to the apartment Wade opened the door and Peter was pleasantly surprised. Wade had cleaned the whole apartment, it was absolutely spotless. Wade had undoubtedly vacuumed and dusted and polished and windexed and febrezed everything. The house smelled absolutely wonderful. 

"Baby! You did all this? By yourself?" Peter was extremely happy. He loved Wade oh so much. 

Wade replied with a smile and he went to the kitchen, knowing him he'd probably cooked dinner too. 

Peter shrugged off his jacket and his bag by the door. He left his shoes by the door too and went to the kitchen because Wade was not getting away with being so sweet. 

Wade was shuffling through one of the upper cabinets when Peter came up behind him and hugged him, Peter's hand going up under Wade's shirt caressing the scarred skin underneath. Wade groaned, trying to concentrate on getting whatever was on the top shelf. But Peter was adamant he ran his fingers over Wade's nipples, teasing the sensitive skin. Wade moaned, "Fuck it," he said as he turned around to kiss Peter. 

Peter moaned into the slow agonizing kiss. Wade sucked at Peter's bottom lip as his hands came down around Peter's waist pulling him up. Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Wade's hips and his hands dipped under Wade's shirt tracing along the scars on his back. Wade carried Peter to their oversized couch and put him down climbing on top of him straddling his hips. Peter always looked so beautiful, but especially beautiful in moments like this. His cheeks were always flushed red and his hair always unruly. Wade took Peter's glasses off placing a soft kiss on each of Peter's eyes. 

Peter was still amazed at how gentle this big brawny guy could be, his Wade was absolutely perfect, and those eyes were absolutely stunning. Peter could stare into them all day. Peter wrapped his hands behind Wade's neck and brought him down into another kiss this one more fervent. Peter was kissing Wade as if he was the only air in a big ocean. Wade moaned as Peter's tongue lapped against his, both their heart beating faster then they could tell. Peter's hands moved down to Wade's belt, he didn't even have to think about unbuckling it, his fingers knew the drill. Wade's hands wrapped around the hem of Peter's shirt and swiftly pulled it up, revealing the soft pale skin that was Peter Wilson-Parker.

Wade kissed and licked and bit at Peter's neck, taking in the scent of paper and ink. Peter moaned and grabbed at Wade's neck. There was a flurry of clothes and gasps as both men layed naked on the couch. Wade's breath hitching at the sight of Peter. Sure he'd seen it before, but he would never get tired of his man. Peter traced his hand down Wade's torso kissing his neck and biting it, he would forever try to leave a hickie on Wade, even though they both knew that Wade's healing factor wouldn't allow it. 

Wade gasped loudly as Peter's hand reached it's target. Peter took Wade's hard cock in his hand and flipped Wade onto his back. Peter slowly licked down Wade's bare torso until he was face to face with Wade's throbbing cock. He licked the precum on the swollen tip and then suddenly swallowed Wade's entire length. Wade completely lost his breath as his dick slid seamlessly into Peter's throat. Peter placed his hands on Wade's hips holding him down as he moved up and down Wade's length his cheek's hollowing at the motion. All the while he was staring up into Wade's stunned expression. If Peter kept this up Wade was going to cum. Wade's hands curled into Peter's hair as Peter sucked him off, and he groaned loudly at the sensation. Before Wade completely lost it Peter pulled off and pushed himself onto Wade's lips. Wade could taste himself as Peter's tongue brushed over his rough lips. Wade used this opportunity to flip Peter over.

The larger man pushed Peter onto his knees and licking Peter's ear. Wade's hand wrapped around the back of Peter's neck and held his face down. He grabbed Peter's smooth ass with his free hand and whispered a breathy, "Ready?". To which Peter's reply was a loud groan that Wade knew meant, " _Just fuck me already jesus christ Wade!"_ So Wade moved his cock to Peter's opening, teasing the entrance until a wail from Peter told him he better do it before his ass gets kicked. He pushed into Peter's opening slowly until he reached his base. Peter gasped at the contact, "God- Wadee," he moaned. And Wade started thrust his hips slowly and then gradually getting faster.

He didn't forget Peter's throbbing cock as he was topping. He grabbed Peter's cock and started pumping until Peter was almost screaming with pleasure. The sounds coming from Peter alone were enough to make Wade come and he yelled out a, " _fUCk_ _BaBY BOy!"_ before he cummed. The warm sensation of Wade's cum filling him pushed Peter off the edge. He cummed with Wade's hand still on his cock. 

Both men layed down on the couch in each other's arms trying desperately to catch their breaths. Peter's hair was stuck to his forehead with the sweat, and Wade's eyes were hazy as they both came down. 

Wade kissed Peter's forehead as he pushed back the soft brown hair. 

"Wade... you just cleaned," Peter whispered.

Wade burst out laughing, "Baby, why did you think I cleaned?" 

At that Peter started laughing too. He really felt like the luckiest man alive. They both did. 

Wade curled into Peter, "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too sweety," Peter said. He wrapped his arms around Wade and they stood up Wade wrapped around Peter. 

Peter's superstrength made carrying Wade a simple task, although it was a sight to see. Peter carried Wade into the shower down the hall and they both stood under the hot water kissing and cuddling, until both men ended up in bed curled into each other. 

"Good night Mr. Parker," Peter said.

Wade smiled, "Good night Mr. Wilson." 


End file.
